Breaking Time
by Blackwolf-20
Summary: Hermione knows she shouldn't get involved with someone from the past, particularly when that someone is James Potter. Will she give in to temptation, or follow the rules? challenge fic for Reilly Jade.


D**isclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is a challenge fic for ****"The Unlikely Hermione Pairing challenge" by Reilly Jade**** which I also combined with one of my own challenges entitled "It Happened on the Hogwarts' Express". Here, the odd pairing is Hermione and past James Potter.**

**Summary: Hermione knows she shouldn't get involved with someone of the past, particularly when that someone is James Potter. Will she give in to temptation, or follow the rules?**

Hermione knew it was wrong. She didn't go back in time for this. At the moment, it was hard to think about why she had come back. All she knew was that she was sitting in the compartment of the Hogwarts express, in the year 1976. Hermione sighed and fiddled with her fingers nervously as she told herself to do the right thing.

Suddenly the compartment door slid open, and a familiar face greeted her. His dark hair was in an unruly fashion, and his brown eyes appeared to light up at the sight of her. He gave her that mischievous grin she had become accustomed to. His features were so like Harry's it was still hard for her to comprehend. Everything was alike, except for the nose.

"Hey there bushy and beautiful, miss me?"

Hermione pursed her lips in disapproval.

"Don't call me bushy," she said with some irritation. Although she was flattered by his 'beautiful' comment.

James Potter entered the compartment and shut the door behind him.

"Sorry it took a while, but when it comes to Sirius…"

"Save it," Hermione snapped. "You're not exactly chained to my hip. I'm not stopping you from seeing your friends. In fact, you should see more of them."  
"What, trying to get rid of me?" he asked, mocking sadness.

Hermione stiffened and looked out the window. In a few minutes, the train would be pulling out and heading away from Hogwarts for the students' winter break. She bit her lip. Today needed to be the day she returned to her own time.

"We're finally alone," James said. He moved right next to her and leaned in close. When Hermione didn't react, he reached out and tickled her sides. She squirmed and at last a smile appeared on her face.

"Stop it."

"Stop what beautiful?" James asked playfully. "Stop this?" He planted a light kiss on her cheek. At once, a feeling of mixed emotions rose up within her. It was a sweet hotness circulating from the pit of her stomach, up to her chest. Hermione tried to deny it and pull away.

"Yes, please," she sighed. James didn't. He planted a longer kiss on her cheek again causing her toes to curl. Inside, her heart was hammering. She grabbed onto her hidden time-turner as if it was the weight that would keep her pinned to the floor.

When she first arrived in his time, the goal had been to acquire a piece of information from a past Gryffindor student at Hogwarts. Actually, it was to steal it, because in the future, said information was lost, and said information could be helpful in the defeat of Voldemort. Unfortunately, her plans didn't go as she had hoped. Though the part about her pretending to be a Gryffindor student had worked, the part about retrieving the information hadn't. That had been because James Potter had gotten in her way. The worst part was, she had let him, and in turn James had received a mixed signal. That she was interested in him. Hermione quickly found she couldn't fight it, as much as she tried. The more time she spent around him and with him, the more she started to like him. At first the idea scared her, as she wondered if it meant she was in love with Harry and not with James. They did look alike. But she had quickly found out that they were two different people. Whereas Harry was a little more like her, trying to stay out of trouble (though he and trouble often found each other), James was often seeking it. He was daring and not so careful. He was exciting, in a very odd way that Hermione found appealing. And within the first semester of James' sixth year, Hermione had allowed him to hold her hand, and to kiss her for the first time on the common room couch. It had been sweet, and something Hermione tried not to accept. But, she supposed, at her age, she was ready for such a thing, even if it was in the wrong time.

It needed to end. She always told herself that every time James kissed her, and hugged her. She wasn't supposed to be enjoying it, and now his kisses were spreading across the back of her neck. That tingling sensation traveled from the tips of her toes to the top of her head.

'_He's Harry's father',_ she told herself silently. '_He belongs to Lily, not me.'_

"Come on bushy brains," James pleaded, "This will be the last time I see you until the break ends. Unless you come home with me."

Hermione shook her head and tried to hide a smile.

"Your parents would never allow you to bring home a girl."

"How do you know? You're a nice girl, the kind they'd want for me."

'_No,'_ she thought, 'Lily's the kind.'

"I suppose you brought Lily home with you then?"

James pulled back a little.

"So that's what's bothering you. Jealousy." Then he leaned back and grinned.

"No!"

"Of course it is," he said. "I've already told you Lily wants nothing to do with me. Besides that, you're…I don't know…different."

'_Cause I'm not from your time,'_ she thought with much guilt. She had refused to tell them she was from their future, for fear of harming the past. Besides that, there would be questions raised from him and she couldn't make it any worse than she already had. She had already decided to give him her real name.

James reached out and cupped her face.

"Hermione, you're what I want, or were all our times together just meaningless."

"No!" she said a little more quickly than she intended. She couldn't explain why it was wrong, and she couldn't stop her cheeks from turning red. It hadn't been meaningless. James had given her something she had never had before; something she had never paid attention to when she was so invested in books; something she didn't know she craved.

"Then show me," James whispered. He leaned over and planted a kiss on her lips. Hermione didn't stop him, but she was still thinking about it, and James could sense that. "We're quite alone. Sirius didn't mind if I rode back with you." He leaned in and kissed her again.

Suddenly Hermione felt the vibrations, and it wasn't just from the train's sudden movement.

"We're…moving," Hermione gasped, not quite sure why she'd said it, or what she meant by it.

"Yes we are," James whispered as he leaned into her, pushing her into the couch. Hermione was silenced from saying any more as he trapped her in a passionate kiss. No longer could she think. Her mind shut off and her heart was fully on. And slowly her arms began to rise around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

There was nothing like it. The vibrations of the moving train, combined with his kisses, created a brand new experience on the Hogwarts' express for her. One she was sure no student had the pleasure of enjoying. Then suddenly James himself broke the kiss and pulled off her. Immediately Hermione felt the weight of disappointment.

"What's wrong?" she asked. James just grinned.

"Now you're asking me what's wrong?"

He moved off her and crossed back to the door. He quickly peeked out, then he shut it and dropped the curtain over the glass.

"We have time, plenty of time before the sweets lady comes around with the cart."

"Time for what?" she asked. But James had already silenced her curiousness with another passionate kiss. Right away, Hermione fell back into it. She ran her fingers through his hair, and he let his hand slip under her robes.

Hermione had not noticed until she felt a tight squeeze on her breast. This time she broke the kiss.

"James," she scolded, but the feeling had sent a shiver down her.

"What?" he asked innocently. "What do you think I covered the glass for? Besides, I won't be seeing you all winter break."

Hermione just looked at him with an expression of regret. Then James' face became more serious.

"Why do I get the feeling I won't be seeing you again after this?"

Hermione ran her hand down the side of his cheek, then she kissed his lips.

"You won't," she said sadly. "I'm not suppose to be doing this."

"Neither am I." James smiled, as did Hermione though she knew he didn't know she meant something else. James leaned down and the passionate exchange began again. His fingers reached under, groping where they shouldn't, then he turned away from her lips and to her neck.

Hermione just concentrated on breathing and keeping her eyes shut to enhance the experience. Without realizing it, James was reaching for his wand in his back pocket. When he had it clear, he pulled up from the girl laying upon the couch beneath him.

When Hermione started to open her eyes, James pointed the wand at her and muttered the spell.

"_Enbarrio."_

A tear began in the middle of Hermione's robes and started to break the fabric apart in half. They fell away from her form and onto either side of her on the couch. James lowered his wand to her under things. Hermione gasped as her bra popped open and split, as did her underwear.

"_James!"_ she cursed as she brought her arms up to cover her front. "What are you…where did.."

"Found it in a dirty wizard's mag," James said, with a mischievous grin. Then he reached for her arms and pulled them away from herself. "You don't realize how beautiful you are, just like that."

Hermione blushed. No boy had ever given her such a comment, even though she was sure it stemmed from the fact that she was naked.

"This is a train belonging to the school, and we can't just—"

Another passionate kiss silenced her.

"I don't care," James whispered. "It makes it exciting." Once Hermione was lost in his kisses, he started to slip out of his pants. Next came his own under things.

Hermione gave a gasp and saw stars as James entered. He did so slowly and gently, allowing her plenty of time to become accustomed to the feel. Hermione felt her back arching as James came further in. It was so powerful she had to grip the couch. James simply monitored her reaction.

"S'alright?" he asked.

Hermione gave a moan of pleasure.

"Yes."

James grinned.

"I gotta say, this might be better than Quidditch. Might be—"

This time, it was Hermione silencing him with a kiss, and James didn't mind at all. He only broke it one more time to set a silencing charm on their compartment room and a locking charm on their door. Afterwards, they became lost in each other with the couch squeaking below them.

The vibrations increased as the train rolled on. Students were chatting or sitting in boredom in their own areas on the train, completely unaware of the inappropriate rule breaking going on a few compartments in.

Hermione was completely his as James turned her into his new riding experience. It was nothing like riding a broom. Hermione was quivering below him as his body rocked into her. He started slowly enough, then increased the motion. Hermione found she could barely catch her breath. She also found her screams were cries of joy. James nuzzled close and Hermione wrapped her legs around his hips. Then James lifted her, and soon they were up against the door. Hermione leaned back into it as she traveled up and down it with his enormous help.

"_James!"_ she gasped, but he was too busy increasing his speed, sharing all his passion and being none too gentle as he pounded into her delicate form. He was like a wild animal, grunting and moaning, and Hermione found she was bursting with excitement, unable to cry out. Surprisingly the rubbing up and down against the door didn't bother her. It only vibrated and banged. She could imagine what people would think if they were looking at their compartment door. Hermione's head went back and her grip tightened around his waist as James went into over drive.

After ten minutes they paused. James was still connected to her body as he held her up against the door, and her legs were still wrapped around his waist to make sure he was firmly secured into her. Her bushy head was dropped over his shoulder as they rested, both panting loudly.

Hermione was on the verge of hyperventilating, while James was exploding with happiness.

"I knew this was right," he told her. "You're so beautiful."

Hermione looked into his eyes and wrapped her arms around his shoulder.

"But it's wrong. Wrong that I…"

"Love me?" he asked hopefully.

Hermione felt her cheeks redden. Before she could answer, he carefully carried her over to the couch. He laid her down gently, and without removing himself from within her being, they started again. The animal in James was back as he took her on a whole new ride. The couch squeaked louder than ever, and soon enough he had his answer as Hermione spread kisses all over his face. He wouldn't stop until his pounding forced the highest pitch from her. After he reached that goal with her, he started to slow his movements and bring her back down to earth.

Thirty minutes found the glass to their compartment's windows completely foggy, and it wasn't even cold outside. They had ignored any knocks that fell against their door. They had forgotten that the train was still in motion, and it wouldn't be long before it stopped at the platform. James was now sitting on the couch with his pants back on, and Hermione had her head in his lap. She was stretched out across the couch, on top of her shredded robes, still completely in the nude. After all that riding, Hermione found herself too tired and unwilling to cover herself back up. If what she had just done with him didn't matter, what did it matter to hide anything. The thing that was still hidden, her time-turner, was on the floor out of sight—forgotten.

James gently ran his fingers through her hair and looked straight ahead. Every now and then he glanced down at her form.

"Definitely better than Quidditch," he decided. "Thank you."

"I should be thanking you," Hermione muttered as she too stared forward. She couldn't help wondering what she'd tell the others when she got back. After a long moment of silence, James broke it.

"Hermione."

"Yeah?" she said as she looked up at him.

"I love you."

Hermione grimaced . She didn't need to hear that, but sadly enough, she was starting to feel it to. But was it real enough?

"I…I don't know what to say."

"How about you love me too," he suggested as he looked down at her. "Shall we go another round to remind you of what you mean to me?"

His eyebrows were raised and he had a hopeful expression on his face. Hermione smiled and looked away.

"We'll soon be back at the platform." Then she sat up quickly. "No one can know what we've done."

"No sweat, but Sirius—"

She cupped his face with a harsher grip than she meant and stared into his eyes.

"I mean it James! No one must know."

"Alright alright," he said as he moved her hands from his face. "No one will know we _did it._ It'll be our little secret." He then kissed her, and Hermione found herself melting away. "Would have made a great story though."

Hermione just laughed and pulled him in for more. Now she was being backed against the side of the wall near the door as James moved into her again. Their passionate kissing linking them. James pulled her bare form to him, holding her close, and Hermione felt no more shame for her bareness.

After five minutes, she broke the kiss and laid her head on his shoulder. James just wrapped her up in his arms.

"There's something I should have told you, before we…you know."

"You have a boyfriend?" he guessed playfully.

"No. I'm from the future."

James pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"What kind of joke is that?"  
"It's no joke. Get up."

She shooed him from the couch, and James watched as she looked through her torn robes.

"Did I mention you have a great figure," said James jokingly.

"Stop making cracks and help me find it."

James was about to laugh at her use of 'cracks' when he spotted something shining on the floor. He reached down and picked it up.

"This it?"

Hermione turned around and snatched it away.

"It's a time-turner," said James.

"Yes."

"Then…are you sure you're not putting me on?"

"Have I ever lied to you James?" she asked.

He shook his head slowly. Hermione stared at him, unsure of what to say.

"This is awful," she cried as she sat on the couch. "I may have changed everything, for the worst…all because I…"

"Fell in love with me?" James asked.

Hermione looked over at him, then James moved to sit next to her and pulled her into his arms again.

"You may have changed it for the better. I know you've made my time at Hogwarts better. Especially on this train." He kissed the top of her head. "Maybe, this was what was meant to happen, for the future's sake."

Hermione knew he was still caught up in their love-making moment to think clearly. Or maybe, just maybe, he was being sincere.

"That's not what I came back for," she told him.

"Maybe not physically, but emotionally, I'd say it was meant to be. You and me."

Hermione didn't know what to think. Her insides were twisting again with so many feelings. Was it possible she could have James and still preserve the future?

Suddenly the vibrations slowed. James looked out the window.

"You might want to get dressed. We'll be arriving soon, even though I think you look a lot better without those dodgy robes."

He pointed his wand at her clothes and they immediately re-sowed themselves.

"I think I need a moment alone, to think," Hermione said without looking at him.

James nodded.

"I'll be just outside if you need me." Just before he left, he planted another passionate kiss on her lips. One that drew those happy moans from her. Then he carefully opened the door and slipped out.

Hermione stared at the door, then she threw the time-turner over her head and began to dress. She couldn't deny what he had said. Emotionally, she did feel better. James had filled her with something she never knew she could receive from a boy. He had truly loved her and found her beautiful. Beautiful, when she had never thought that way about herself. But now, the situation could not be undone; nor could the feelings. She smiled as she held the time-turner, then she looked at the door.

"Thank you," she whispered. She turned the dial just as the Hogwarts express came to a stop. The couch they had spent a fond moment upon disappeared before her eyes.

Eight months later, Hermione found herself returned to that same compartment, sitting on the same couch where she and James had made love. She was staring out the window as the rain poured down. She had had no intention of coming back, but she had to, to tell him the truth.

In her future, there was still no James Potter, or Lily Potter. There was also no Harry Potter, because she was currently pregnant with him. Pregnant with her own best friend.

One of her hands gently laid upon her bulging stomach. She had confided in James. Confessed that she couldn't live in her time anymore, because their uniting had changed her future, but she refused to say how. She refused to say how the Order had been broken, how Ron didn't know who she was. It was over—it was gone.

James assured her she was more than welcomed in his time. He still maintained that she was fated to be his. And now it couldn't be any other way. She could never abort the baby, who would now doan some of her features. Who would still be Harry.

The compartment door slid open, and James entered quietly. Hermione didn't glance at him.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry I've ruined everything. Your life, your future."

James said nothing. He sat next to her like he had when she first returned to him. He pulled her into his arms. Hermione always made to struggle, still feeling it was wrong, but she quickly gave in. Then James kissed her forehead gently.

"You haven't ruined anything honey," he said softly. "I still love you. And when I'm done with my seventh year, I'll marry you. And we'll be a perfect little family. That is, if you still love me."

Hermione bit her lip and looked up into his eyes. Was it really so wrong to love him, after all this time? She kissed his lips

"Of course I still love you. I have, since I first left."

"After that magical time on this train," James said as he intertwined his fingers with hers. "You simply think it's not right. Or maybe, you're afraid of the responsibility."

"I'm not afraid. Responsibility I can handle. It's, Harry."

"Harry?"

"The baby," she said quietly.

"So you've decided on a name? And you know it will be a boy?"

Hermione couldn't answer. Of course it was a boy. She had herself tested to make sure she knew how much the timeline had changed. It was a boy—it was Harry. The only question left, was if it would be Potter.

She nodded.

"You'll make a wonderful mother," he whispered. Hermione gave him a small smile.

"And you'll make a wonderful…father." The thought had occurred to her that James had been unable to be Harry's father, obviously because of Voldemort. And if Voldemort should rise, she would need to be the one to step in front of Harry and protect him from the killing curse. There was no question about it. She would do it.

"I'll make a wonderful father, if you promise to marry me one day," said James. "What do you say?"

Hermione raised her head up to him. Her heart was thumping against her chest. Though she had failed at one mission, she felt her new position made up for it. Maybe she really was fated to take Lily's place. She briefly glanced at the window of their compartment door, knowing the compartment across the hall contained Sirius and Lily making out. She could hear their moans. As Lily was no longer James', she was now Sirius's , which meant he would not be alone. He would be engaged to Lily, and have children.

Hermione looked back at James. She wasn't the other woman anymore. She had become his woman. Hermione erased the worried look from her face and leaned in to kiss him.

"I'm guessing…that's a….yes," said James.

He dipped her over his lap and started a string of happy snoggings.

"Careful," Hermione said with a grin. "That's how I ended up with the baby."

James smiled and rested a hand on her stomach.

"And I'm sure he won't be the last."

Their passionate exchange was quickly interrupted by a gasp from Hermione. James had felt it too. The baby had kicked.

"That's my boy," said James.

"That's our boy, you mean," Hermione corrected.

The rain continued to come down and wash away her fears of the future, and the past that she had changed for the better.

**Wow! I cannot believe I finished this story in one day! I was just in full on writing mode and I couldn't stop myself! Anyways, I have never written anything like this before. Usually I don't read nor write romances, but if it has to do with an odd or taboo pairing I tend to. I like the weird, out-of-the-box type stuff. So regardless of the love-making scene (which is something I'd normally shy away from writing), it's really dealing with what Hermione will allow herself to have and her willingness to break the rules to achieve happiness. She was happy with James. To me, it has that kind of "Titanic" vibe to it. You know, Rose and Jack.**

**By the way, as I combined it with my fic challenge "It happened on the Hogwarts express" I used the obvious scenario "two students **_**do it**_** on the train" and they do it in a small space. I really wanted to write this with an artsy/beautiful taste, instead of something that may come across as smutty. If I ever wrote another fic like it, that would be how I'd do it. And on that note, I might write a sequel to this. One in which Hermione gave birth to the baby and we'll see how much the baby is like Harry.**

**Vote now if you want to see that sequel! Put it in your reviews.**

**I think I'd like to. I liked this pairing I picked for myself because it was taboo. Hermione should know better than anyone not to mess with the past, least of all Harry's father. **


End file.
